Conventionally, a film fitting system which fits a tubular film such as a shrink label on an outer peripheral surface of a body of a fitting target is known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Normally, such a film fitting system comprises a fitting device which fits the tubular film on the fitting target, and a transporting device which transports the fitting target to an operation position (fitting position) of the fitting device.
The fitting device opens a tubular film which is folded in an elongated band shape to form a tubular shape, and then lowers the opened tubular film toward the transported fitting target, so that the film is fitted onto the fitting target. In addition, the transporting device comprises a mount on which a plurality of fitting targets are placed, and transports the fitting targets to the fitting position through operations such as rotating the mount.
Here, generally, in the fitting device, the lowering position for the tubular film or the like is determined under the assumption that each fitting target is placed on a placement position which is set on the mount. In other words, if the fitting target is deviated from the predefined placement position, the tubular film which is being lowered and the fitting target would interfere with each other, and a problem results that the fitting target cannot be accurately fitted.
In consideration of this, in the related art, there is proposed a technique in which a positioning recess (pocket) is provided on the mount, to thereby position the fitting target. The pocket is a recess formed on the mount according to the shape of the fitting target, and is set such that the fitting target is placed at an appropriate position by the fitting target contacting a side surface of the pocket. In addition, there is also proposed another technique in which a clamp mechanism which clamps the fitting target at the placement position is provided. With the use of such techniques, the relative positional relationship between the tubular film and the fitting target is accurately maintained, and accurate fitting operation is enabled.